Gundam Chobits
by Youkai-of-anime
Summary: After confessing his feelings for Kira at Chobits Inn, Athrun makes 4 adorable androids in honor of that event. 2 of them go to Kira and 2 of them stay. See how much havoc each one of them cause with the crew. Fllay bashing. Suckie Summy COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Gundam Chobits Summery: This doesn't have anything to do with Chobits the series, save for the design of the characters that will appear in the later chapters. Rated 'R' for several lemons, adult language, violence, and gore.  
  
Regular disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Note: This is an Athrun/Kira yaoi fanfic and maybe a little yuri if you see it that way just so you know. For those who are offended by this I recommend you not reading.  
  
I can't wait! This concert is going to be tight! Kira thought enthusiastically. He walked toward his room, taking the long way intentionally so he could avoid Flay. Man that girl gives me the creeps. You think she's your girlfriend one minute but when you turn your back she sends you murderous glares. Once Kira was in the safety of his room Torii flew to his shoulder and pirched himself confortably.  
  
"Ready to go Torii?" Kira questioned in a whisper, lifting a black backpack on to his shoulder. Kira was planning on sneaking out tonight to see a Disturbed concert. He desperately needed some freedom before he went insane.  
  
"Torii" the little mechanical bird.  
  
"'Course you are, lets go." Kira waited by his door till he was sure nobody could catch him then ran silently toward his mobile suit.  
  
He climbed into the cockpit and, thanks to the help of ????, flew away into earth's orbit.  
  
He landed in a nearby forest, climbed out, locked it, and then went to the nearest and cheapest hotel. Its name was Chobits Inn. The concert was to start in an hour, so in the meantime he was going to get something to eat then head toward the concert grounds.  
  
Athrun   
  
Come on. Hurry up! Athrun inwardly groaned. He was currently at a meeting about their new plans on destroying the Gundam Strike. He was planning on sneaking away to a disturbed concert tonight but the meeting seemed to drag on forever. It should be over by now! What's taking so long damnit? Athrun thought eagerly, counting down the seconds to the end of the meeting and the beginning of his freedom.  
  
"You are all dismissed."  
  
It's about damn time! Athrun scowled as he sped down the hall to his room. He then grabbed his white backpack and ran to the launching deck and his Gundam Aegis. He climbed into the cockpit and, with the help of Nicol, flew into earth's orbit and into a nearby forest, unaware of the Strike Gundam not too far away. Athrun then ran to the nearest and cheapest hotel. The name was Chobits Inn.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I didn't put to much detail in it, I just wanted to give you a general idea of how everything starts out. The first real chapter will be more descriptive and more entertaining to read. Hope to get some good reviews. Sayonara. 


	2. Chapter 1

GundamChobitsChap.1  
Regular disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Note: Thought you wouldn't come back because of my poor prologue. Oh well, Guess I'll have to scare you away with the descriptive lemons and violence in later chapters. Till then, enjoy.  
  
"Excuse me, I would like to get a room please." Kira asked the woman at the desk of the hotel.  
  
"We're almost full because of the concert. We only have one two-bed room left, and you might have to share it if another person comes along. You sure you want to stay hun?" The young blonde informed halfheartedly, eyeing Kira up and down. "Unless you want to sleep with me." She added seductively.  
  
"I'll take the room, thanks." Kira handed the young woman the right amount of yen and received the key from the pouting woman. "Thank you." Kira then sprinted up the stairs and down the hall to the last room to the left and opened the door.  
  
Athrun   
  
"Excuse me miss, I'd like a room please." Athrun requested the blonde.  
  
"Two hotties in a row, wow, must be my lucky day. Sorry gorgeous, but we're booked. The only way you can have a room here is with me or with some other hot guy." She informed with a gleeful grin.  
  
"I'll take my chances with the guy, what's the room number?" Athrun wanted to get away from the woman's lustful stares but kept his cool.  
  
"Last room to the left, room number 118." She pouted again Man, now I have to find someone else to have fun with. She thought as she watched Athrun run up the stairs.  
  
Athrun ran down the hall and to the room 118, he knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened to reveal a very startled, topless Kira.  
  
"Athrun, What are you doing here!?!" Kira stammered, moving aside to let Athrun in and closed the door behind them.  
  
"I should be asking you, Kira." Athrun studied Kira secretly, eyeing his bare, tone chest, and his perfect legs clad in black leather, that was undone, showing his dark blue boxers. Mmm, yummy. He grinned at all those naughty thoughts that ran threw his head.  
  
"I came here to see the concert, you?" Kira was enjoying Athrun's stares, so he didn't bother mentioning he knew. You like what you see? Kira thought  
  
"Ditto." Athrun pulled his bag off his shoulder and took out his cloths. "If you need me I'm changing." Athrun informed then walked into the bathroom.  
  
Kira quickly did his pants and threw on a black skin tight muscle shirt and a pair of combat boots. "If you hurry up Athrun, maybe we could go together." Kira called, a small glimmer of hope evident in his eyes.  
  
It wasn't to long ago that he accepted the fact that the only person he wanted out of everyone was Athrun. Kira didn't know why, but he can't help it. Athrun was his best friend and the most attractive of all his other friends. He was so perfect in Kira's eyes, so much that he would consider it a blessing to even see his flawless, angelic face. He was almost dying for a chance to be able to see him anywhere other than the battlefield.  
  
"Sure, why not let's go. It'll be nice to be able to talk to you like a friend again." Athrun stated as he walked out of the bathroom wearing black jeans, a sleeveless, violet turtleneck, black hiking boots, and a onyx colored trench coat to top it off. "Lets go." Athrun grinned.  
  
"Sure, Torii, make sure nobody comes in, just in case they come looking for me." Kira ordered as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"Torii." Was all it said.  
  
"Let me guess, you snuck out for the sake of your sanity, and to have fun, am I correct?" Athrun chuckled as they walked down the hall.  
  
"You too huh. Guess I can't blame you. Though I don't think I'll here the end of it when I get caught and see Flay again." Kira replied.  
  
"Who's that?" a small pinch of jealousy was evident in his face only to grow to hate.  
  
"My girlfriend. Though I think I'm going to dump her soon." Kira explained.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I think she still blames me for the death of her father, and is trying to get close to me, only to shatter me in the end. And besides, I'm in love with someone else."  
  
"Who, What's her name Kira?"  
  
"How do you know it's a 'her' Athrun?" Kira gave a wicked grin then picked up his pace as he reached the stairs.  
  
"So I take it it's a 'he'. Am I correct?" Athrun smiled hopefully as he quickened his walk to a jog to catch up with his secret obsession.  
  
They were at the concert grounds in no time as the crowds cheered and called out the name Disturbed. Athrun and Kira got as close to the stage as possible and joined in with the yelling as soon as the rock band climbed on stage.  
  
The music started and the crowd surfing began. Kira and Athrun having there share of it, going atleast 5- 6 times. They bobbed their heads to the music all night, side by side, both desiring, lusting, needing each other.  
  
It was 1:25 when they arrived home, panting up a storm from all the excitement.  
  
"Damn, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." Kira laughed as he stumbled into the room.  
  
"I can, it was- wait...... I can't remember." Athrun murmured. As he took of his shirt.  
  
"I thought so." Kira collapsed on the bed closest to the door and kicked of his shoes.  
  
"You do know that's my bed." Athrun stated as-a-matter- of-factly.  
  
"Not anymore it's not." Kira replied.  
  
"Get up, now."  
  
"Make me, I dare ya'!" Kira challenged.  
  
"That won't be to hard." Athrun dove on top of Kira in a full-blown tackle. Straddling Kira's hips and pinning his arms to the side.  
  
"Are you sure you want me off your bed, Athrun?" Kira panted, eyes hooded and his breath shallow.  
  
"No, I want you." As if on cue, Athrun kissed Kira passionately.  
  
Kira was taken back by Athrun's actions, but returned the kiss with equal passion.   
  
"Athrun, I..." Kira didn't know if he should tell him or not. What if this means nothing to him? What if he only did it because I was the only one near by and willing? These thoughts plagued his mind as he snuggled into Athrun's arms  
  
"You what Kira?"  
  
"Do... do you care for me, love me?" Kira had to know.  
  
"Do you have to ask? Of course I do. What other reason would I have to sleep with my best friend?" Athrun purred, pulling his lover into a tight embrace.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. Night." Kira yawned and fell asleep.  
  
"Sleep tight my love." Athrun whispered into his ear then drifted of into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. I may rewrite this chapter, with some song lyrics and a better lemon, but right now, I'm too lazy. If I didn't scare you away then hope you review and read on. Night-night. 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well hello again. I can't seem to scare you of can't I? Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter but I warn you, it's long.  
  
The bright morning sun shined through the powder blue curtains, awakening the young lovers from their blissful slumber.  
  
Athrun was the first to wake up. He stretched out his limbs and looked at his treasure for several minutes. Watching the rise and fall of his chest, his kissable lips murmur his name and how his chocolate brown hair occasionally fall onto his flawless face only to be brushed away by Athrun's narrow fingers.  
  
Kira began to stir in his sleep as his amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open to meet those of his lover. "Good mornin'." Came his drowsy greeting.  
  
"Mornin' m'love, did you sleep well?" Athrun kissed Kira's forehead lovingly as he gave his hello.  
  
"Yes. But I'm afraid our time together will be short lived. We have to go back, but..."  
  
"But what? You don't regret what happened last night...do you?" Athrun embraced Kira with the fear of his regret.  
  
"No. Last night was the best thing that ever happened to me, but I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you and never have to face you in battle again. I love you too much, and now that you know, I can't. I'd rather die then face the possibility of losing you." Tears cascaded freely down his face as he leaned into the hug.  
  
"Oh Kira, never wish for death over me. I swear to you I will live through this war and in the end, we'll be together as long as you swear the same."  
  
"I swear far more than that." Kira smiled as his tears slowed to a stop. He then kissed Athrun with as much passion as he could, slowly easing his way on top of Athrun. But their fun was only short lived. Loud bangs could be heard from outside on their door.  
  
"Kira Yamato! Come out here at once!" shouted a military officer.  
"Hold on!" he barked back with fury. Then he looked at Athrun with fear and worry.  
  
"Go, I'll be fine. Get dressed and go. But remember this, if you ever need anything of me, I'll be more than glad to give it." Athrun whispered as he crawled out of bed, got his things and hid. "Farewell, My love." Athrun smiled as Kira threw on his clothing, got his remaining things and marched out with a furious look on his face.  
  
A soon as Kira stepped out and closed the door, Flay slapped him right across the face. "How could you do this to me, not only to you go running of, but you couldn't trust me enough to even give me a hint." Flay bellowed.  
  
"And what would've happened then, huh? We go together or something? Not likely. I have a life to live, and this war is making me go insane, I needed this more than you know, but wait, you don't know. You can't even comprehend what's going on do you." Kira was fuming, and everyone knew that because he would never yell at Flay, no matter what the surcomstances.  
  
"I would if you let me." She put on one of her sympathetic masks on, but that only made things worse.  
  
"The last thing I need is your sympathy." Kira turned his head to the side, placed his hand on his hip and let out a grunt.  
  
"What's that on your neck?" Flay questioned, anger growing out of control. "That's a hickey, isn't it, what was going on in there." Flay growled  
  
"Nothing." He replied casually.  
  
"Well something must've happened for you to get one Kira." Flay shouted.  
  
"I meant nothing to do with you. Lets go already I have to go receive my punishment." Kira then walked away, giving the key to the woman at the desk on the way. Kira jogged most of the way to the forest then went into a sprint once it was in view all the way to the Gundam. Then he flew away, back to the ship and to his punishment.  
  
Meanwhile, Athrun heard everything, and he even stole a glimpse of Flay, and at first glance he hated her. After hearing the argument though, he knew just how much Kira needed him. Kira would never argue back, even in his own defense, only if it was in someone else's. That's how Kira was, he cared more for others than himself, but know he's become so cold, like him. Athrun had to do something so that he can always be there for him.  
  
Athrun packed his things and left. He too had a punishment to deal with .  
  
2 Months Later   
  
Another battle was being fought out in space. And a fierce battle it was. Kira's Gundam has lost its left leg from the knee down, making movement very difficult. But Kira fought on, remembering the promise he made to Athrun. That night still lingers in his mind like a ghost in a haunted house.  
  
But Kira was seriously injured and loosing blood fast from the opened wound caused by one of the levers impaled into his stomach. Athrun, I'm so sorry. I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise. Kira thought as unconsciousness threatened to take over.  
  
But Athrun, seeing his lovers distress, he flew to him, pretending to be getting ready to attack. "Kira, Kira can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my promise." Kira took in a raspy breath and coughed.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." In Athrun's Gundam's hand, was a small pod, large enough to fit two people and put it in his hand, grabbing his arm to make it look like he was going to throw the Gundam. "Kira, I want you to move your Gundam's arm when, I tell you to alright. Ready," Athrun's Gundam began spinning, around and around "Move your arm know!" and then he let go, sending him flying back toward the ship as everyone was called back, adding to the elusion of letting Kira escape.  
  
He flew back quickly, a scowl etched onto his face I swear if any of them lay a hand on Kira and it's not to heal him, and I'll kill them with my bare hands. Athrun vowed wishing to whatever god that Kira would be okay.  
  
After pulling himself of the lever he crawled out of the cockpit. And floated down to the Gundam's hand once he noticed the pod in its hand.  
  
Much to everyone's protests, he opened the cockpit, completely unarmed and almost fatally injured, he opened it to reveal two very strange girls.  
  
The one on the left had long black hair with blue highlights. A little golden tiara adorned her pale skinned forehead. Her heart shaped face was framed with, what looked like little mechanical beaks on the sides of her face that looked like cat ears. The top half was pure white and the bottom half was pink. Her hair fell in front of each ear and was held together by magenta hair clips. She wore a white strapless leotard with a frilly pink skirt that fell an inch or two above her white stalkings that went up to her mid-thigh. She had little pink boots on and little angel wings were attached to her back. Pink gloves covered most of her arms and a pink choker with an amethyst dangling from it to top it off.  
  
The girl to the right, her twin, wore a black strapless leotard with a filly red skirt the same length as the other with matching boots and gloves. Black stalkings and choker with the amethyst, finished the outfit. But her little devil wings that were attached to her back and the headband with the devil horns on it finished the look.  
  
Kira eyed the wearily They look like Athrun. He told himself as a small smile formed itself on his face. He placed his hands on both their cheeks, waking them up.  
  
Their emerald eyes fluttered opened and they gave him heartfelt smiles and said "Hello daddy!" They jumped out of the pod and immediately began tending to his wounds.  
  
"Daddy?" He cocked his head to the side, until he noticed the letter in the pod. He quickly snatched it before anyone could notice anything.  
  
"Kira are you all right!?" Everyone ran to him, fearing the worse, only to find him already bandaged up. "What the, I was told you were impaled." Flay stated, eyeing the girls.  
  
"I'm fine." Kira replied coldly, he was still mad at her about the fight that they had a full two months ago. He then stalked off to his room.  
  
"Wait for us!" the girl in black called as she and her twin followed close behind, crashing through the barricade of officers.  
  
Once the girls were safely in his room he closed and locked the door opened the letter he found.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Kira  
  
How's everything going? I hope you like the gift I sent you. I made them just for you, so you won't be lonely anymore. They can do anything, even show emotion; the only things they can't and won't do is hurt or betray you. I call them Chobits. I named them after the inn that we slept together in. Their names are your choice, and I hope you don't mind if they call us daddy. I could never get rid of that glitch in the system. They'll help me be there for you when I can't be physically. Just think of them as our children, seeing as they see us as their fathers. The know everything there is to know about Gundams and then some. And if you want to talk to me in person, just ask them to call me they know what to do. Talk to ya' later.  
  
Yours forever  
  
Athrun Zala  
  
"Oh Athrun, you've out done yourself this time." Kira breathed "Now, what should I name you two?" Kira was deep in thought as he searched for suitable names. Until he thought of the perfect ones. "I'll name you Tenchi," He pointed to the angel one "and you Youkai." He pointed to the devil one. "Can you call Athrun for me?" Kira plopped himself on the bed as he watched Tenchi open Youkai's left ear and took out a few cables and connected them to the t.v (If there is no t.v in Kira's room then there is now.).  
  
Then, after a few seconds of waiting Athrun's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Wow, it worked, you really out done yourself Athrun." Kira smiled  
  
"Hi daddy." The girls giggled. "Hi sisters." They added.  
  
"Sisters?" Kira cocked his head to the side again.  
  
"You know you look completely gorgeous when you do that, Botan can you take a picture?" Athrun asked the girl that just walked into view.  
  
She looked just like Tenchi, but her hair was chocolate brown, her eyes were amethysts and the gem hanging from her neck was an emerald. "Okee-dokee papa. Hello daddy." Her eyes flashed like a camera as she waved hello.  
  
"Thanks Botan." Athrun patted her head as she sat down and a Youkai look-alike waved hello, she had the same differences as Botan. "Sakura, I can't see." Athrun laughed at her antics to get attention. "Anyway now that that's aside, what did you name them?"  
  
"Tenchi and Youkai. How's it been over there?" Kira laughed as Sakura made faces at Youkai and she the same.  
  
"Hectic. How are your wounds?" Athrun took a serious note.  
  
"Tenchi and Youkai patched them up before they could get fatal, but I still need some rest, and my Gundam needs repairs."  
  
"Don't worry. The girls will have it fixed in two days tops."  
  
"But what if we don't have two days."  
  
"Don't worry, we're in just as bad a shape as you and we need to resupply, so we're heading toward neutral territory to restock on supplies. You?  
  
"Dido, hey, wait. How long will you be staying there?"  
  
"About a week or so."  
  
"About 9 days. So maybe we could see each other if it's the same colony, if you know what I mean." Kira grinned seductively at Athrun  
  
"Ooh goody, I can't wait, call you back with some more info, seeya' babe." Athrun purred in reply.  
  
"By babe."  
  
The t.v turned off and Kira lay down on the bed.  
  
"Does this mean we will be able to see papa?" Tenchi squeaked.  
  
"Of course you'll be able to see papa. But now, I'm going to sleep." Kira shut his eyes gladly only to open them when Tenchi and Youkai snuggled into him.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I just jumped ahead to two months later to get it over with. And if your wondering what the Chobits look like, get a picture of Chi and change her hair and eye color to match the girls, then you have em'. I'll update soon, hope you read it, seeing as you didn't run away, I guess I'll be seeing you (not literally). Ja ne. 


	4. Chapter 3

Regular disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm finally able to update, sorry if it took a while. Anyway, this is the third chapter of my fanfic, I hope you enjoy.  
  
"Wake Up, Wake Up! It's Time To Wake Up!" Tenchi sang as she and Youkai jumped on the bed.  
  
"What Time is it?" Kira yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"7 o'clock, Time To Wake Up!" Youkai chirped.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm up. I'm up." Kira was about to get up to get his cloths when he found them in Tenchi's hands. Youkai had already left to get his breakfast.  
  
"You know, you two are handier then you let on." Kira patted Tenchi's head then headed towards the bathroom, Tenchi close behind.  
  
"Kira Yamato, the captain request to see you as soon as possible, bring the girls with you." Sai informed as he passed him down the hall.  
  
"Sure thing." Kira entered the bathroom and began to strip until he noticed Tenchi still in the bathroom, holding his cloths like an obedient little girl. "Um, I'm not used to people watching me get undressed, can you turn around Tenchi?" Kira slightly blushed.  
  
"Okee-dokee daddy." Tenchi then twirled around on her heel and began humming a tune.  
  
Kira then finished getting undressed and quickly showered. Once dressed he and Tenchi went back to his room to find Youkai sitting on his bed with three trays of food. "Breakfast time!" Youkai skipped over to Kira with his food and gave it to him.  
  
"You're sweet, but I could've gotten them myself you know." Kira smiled sweetly at them as they began eating. They're just so adorable Kira couldn't help but think. Once done they headed towards the captains quarters.  
  
"Kira Yamato, again you bring in people that don't belong onto the ship, haven't you learned your lesson by now?" Captain Murrue scolded, intentionally avoiding eye contact with the girls.  
  
"I couldn't just leave them drifting in space." Kira simply stated, restraining himself from shouting at the woman.  
  
"Know for you two, who are you and why are you here?"  
  
"We are two of the four chobit sisters," Both of them began  
  
"Tenchi"  
  
"And Youkai,"  
  
"Reporting for duty!" They finished together striking an adorable pose.  
  
"They're so cute!!!" Murrue squealed and giggled, letting the girly-girl in her shine.  
  
"So they can stay?" a glimmer of hope was evident in Kira's eyes  
  
"Of course they can, in fact once we get to the mars colony (I made it up, its neutral territory) can I take them shopping?" Murrue couldn't help but adore them they were just too damn cute.  
  
"Captain! They could very well be a threat to us!" Natarle barked  
  
"But we would never hurt daddy." Youkai cocked her head to the side, a trait she learned from Kira not to recently, causing Murrue to squeal again..  
  
"Daddy?" Natarle questioned. "How old are you Kira? Really"  
  
"I'm 16, don't worry, there not really my kids, they just called me that as soon as I activated them." Kira explained, resisting the urge to laugh.  
  
"Yup yup! We're androids." Tenchi and Youkai added, dancing around Kira during the process.  
  
"That explains a lot. You're dismissed. Oh! You didn't give me an answer on the shopping idea." Murrue reminded Kira.  
  
"I'll think about it, ciao." Kira and the two chobits then walked out of the room only to bump into Flay.  
  
"Kira! What are- never mind. What are you going to do about them?" She asked as kindly as she could but her face was full of malice as she looked at the girls.  
  
"They're staying with me Flay. Can you two fix my Gundam?" Kira then directed his attention to the chobits.  
  
"Okee-dokee daddy!" They then ran off towards the launching bridge (I think that's what it's called, I don't have a reminder on me right know).  
  
"Daddy? What's going on here! First you sleep with someone else behind my back, now you have two girls calling you daddy. What's next? I find out that you have 5 wives or something?" Flay hissed.  
  
"First off, I don't have to answer you. Second, they're androids and that's all you need to know." Kira retorted.  
  
"Who are they Kira?!"  
  
"That's none of your concern. All you need to know is what I told you. Nothing more." Kira growled in a low tone.  
  
"You know what; I'm beginning to wonder if you even care about me." Flay stated with a dark grin on her face.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing." Kira then stalked off to his room.  
  
It was 11 o'clock when he got back to his room and it was now 9. Kira rolled onto his side on his bed when Tenchi and Youkai ran in.  
  
"Gundam's all better know." They cheered.  
  
"Great! Can you lock the door and call Athrun for me?" Kira sat up on his bed as her tore of his shirt.  
  
"Okee-dokee daddy!" They did as they were told and Athrun's angelic face popped on the television set.  
  
"You caught me right on time; I was just about to call you." Athrun grinned at Kira's choice of wear.  
  
"Did you find out anything?"  
  
"Yup, we're headed towards the Mars colony, you?"  
  
"Ditto, so I'll be seeing you I take it?"  
  
"Of course Kira, if we are on the same piece of land then I'll find you."  
  
"Good. I could use your attention." Kira grinned mischievously.  
  
"That's good, 'cause I intend to give it. Anyway, how are the girls' doin'?  
  
"Great actually. Everywhere they go everyone says that they're the cutest things in history." Kira chuckled.  
  
"Mine are also turning a few heads, though I really don't like how." Athrun grimaced at the thought.  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"Well since there are hardly any women on board, more then one see them as... ways to fulfill their needs." Athrun informed.  
  
"Yikes. Good thing I don't have to worry about that just yet." Kira smiled "Well, I gotta' go to bed, seeya' tomorrow Koishi."  
  
"Goodnight m'love." Kira then collapsed onto his bed and wrapped his arms around Youkai and Tenchi then fell fast asleep.  
  
Author's Note: Well that's it for know. I hope you can tolerate one more chapter until all the funny stuff happens. Well, ciao! 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I finally updated! Things have been rather hectic over here due to all the hurricans that have occured. Not to mention there are some more on the way! Why?!! Why did I have to live in Florida!?! Why is nature punishing me!?! I don't litter! I did nothing harmful to you and yet you torture me!!! WAAAAAHHHH!!!!

"blah": talking

_blah_: thinking

"Kiraaa!!! Where are you going!?!" Fllay called after Kira as he left for a walk in the artificial woods.

"For a walk!" he hissed in reply, Tenchi and Youkai holding his hands. "Want to meet my twin?" Kira asked the girls.

"Yes yes, can we meet our aunt!?!" they sqeeked in unison

"Great! Her name is Cagalli. She has a short temper so be careful." Kira joked.

They had just arrived at the colony and Kira had just gotten word that his twin would be there. He planned on going to visit her and made sure that the crew knew. But what they didn't know was that he had planned on visiting his lover shortly after. Though they didn't know it, Zaft and them were put in the same hotel. Them manager had been very sneaky about it, thinking only of the money. So Kira would be sure to pay Athrun a very looong visit.

"Aunt Cagalli! Aunt Cagalli!" they cheered.

"C'mon, lets run, she's not that far and I could use the workout." Kira suggested as he began a sprint with them.

"Race ya'!" Youkai challenged

"Last one there has to customise daddy's coputer!" Tenchi hollered

"Hey!" Kira whined playfully.

They laughed the whole way threw the woods and down the rode to the starlight hotel. That was the name of the hotel they were staying in. Kira and Cagalli were going to share a room with Tenchi and Youkai. _Finally! A night without Fllay!_ Kira thought merrily, sprinting up the staircase to room number 345.

"Kira! How are you? And who are they?" Cagalli greeted as Kira entered.

"This is Tenchi and Youkai." Kira introduced. The girls gave little quick bows as they were adressed and then skipped over to her and gave her hugs.

"Aunt Cagalli!" They sqeeled.

"WHAT!" Cagalli shouted, alittle more than surprised.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kira blushed as he locked the door behind him before he threw his backpack onto his bed.

"Sure, what is it?" Cagalli was being very patient for Kira, she had learnd not to long ago of his ordeal. Kira had confessed this to her alittle over 4 months ago. Cagalli couldn't be mad at him, even if she had a small infatuation with Athrun. She was more concerned with how to get them two back together in more ways then one (if you know what I mean, in this story she's a supportive sister just so you know).

"Two months ago, when I went awol, I met with Athrun. We sorta..." Kira began twiddling with his thumbs as he spoke and his face was a deep crimson color.

"No, you two didn't...you went all the way!?!" Cagalli had a huge silly grin on her face and she was doing a little victory dance in her head. _WOOHOO!!! Less work for me!_

"Yes."

"That explains the hicky that Fllay bitch was fuming about." Cagalli grinned, absentmindedly playing with Tenchi's hair and ears.

"Yes. Then a few days ago Athrun gave me Youkai and Tenchi while he has Botan and Momijii. He made them so that I won't be lonely anymore. They're like the daughters we could never have. Even if they're machines. At first site, I loved them. I love him. We're planning on meeting tonight but I fear we may be found out. I don't want that risk. Homosexuality is one of the greatest tabu and in some places you're punished with death." Kira explained in an uncharacteristic seriousness.

"I understand, I won't let anything happen of the sort." Cagalli vowed "But one thing troubles me... WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT FLLAY!?!?!?!?!"

"That's where you three play a major role." an evil grin graced Kira's angelic face as he explained his plan.

"Who would've thought, you have such a wicked mind my dear brother." Cagalli giggled

"I do try. Now, I have to go, have fun." Kira quickly grabbed his bag and ran up 2 flights of stairs to room 532, where Athrun was all alone.

**_Cagalli and co._**

"Alrighty, lets get to it. Kira gave me alot of room to do my own planning so let's get started." Cagalli and the girls huddled closely and discussed all the ways to get rid of Fllay and several sinarios.

It was 7:06 when Fllay knocked on the door.

"Fllay, what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked all too innocently.

"I want to see Kira, he and I haven't had fun for a while." Fllay stated flatly

"Is that so, sorry he won't be back for another hour or so, but come in." Cagalli winked at the girls, signalling for plan 'Humiliation A'.

"Is Fllay Fllay hungry? We were making a suflay." Youkai asked.

"No, I need to whatch my figure."

"What do you meen?" Tenchi whined

"What I meen is I don't want your crumby food." Fllay barked, not noticing Cagalli and Youkai plug there ears.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Tenchi screamed at the top of her lungs, crying at an excrutiating volume.

Nearly everyone in the hotel, save for Kira and Athron and Yzac and Dearka (I wonder what they are doing? ::Hint hint::) but she wouldn't stop crying. She would not be saticfied untill everyone knew of Fllay's cruelty.

"What's wrong sweety?" Murrue questioned motherly, seemingly immune to her screams.

"FLLAY FLLAY SAID MY COOKING WAS BAD!!!" she cried.

"How can you be so cruel?!" half the croud bellowed as the other half tried to confort the wailing robot.

"She's lying!" Fllay lied, trying to look innocent.

"I don't care if she is!!! Apologise imediatly!!!" Natarle ordered

"Fine! Sorry!" Fllay choked.

"Okay!" Tenchi chirped.

The croud of people had releived looks on their faces as they gave adoring compliments to the twins before they left, not noticing they were enemies.

"Finally." Fllay muttered while Cagalli and Youkai secretly removed their earplugs.

"Now we can all eat." Tenchi then skipped to the kitchen to set up the plates, giving herself her sister and Cagalli the best meal but giving Fllay something very fishy. It smelt like it came out of a dumpster and it tastes like rotten food, perfect for humiliating Fllay.

Tenchi served the food and sat down with her sister and Aunt.

"Arn't you going to eat?" Cagalli smiled

"No it smells like shi-actually, I will eat it it smells splendid." Fllay stuttered as she saw Tenchi start to cry again. Slowly, she lifted the fork to her parted lipst and took a bite. Her face squinched up in disgust and nearly turned green. She quickly got up and tried to run to the bathroom only to trip on the table leg that had been convieniently adjusted and spit out the food. As she tried to get up Youkai ran to her side and tried to whipe her face and help her up, but that only made things worse. The food was smeered all over her face and turned a greenish color and as she tried to rise her head hit the table (How did that get there? ::whistles guiltily:: D).

"OW!" Fllay shouted.

"Sorry, sorry." Youkai grinned evilly.

"SORRY MY ASS!!!" Fllay growled.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Now it was Youkai's turn to cry. Everyone ran into the room and saw it. Youkai was on the floor crying while Fllay tried to get up only to fall back down. Her hair was a mess. Food was smeered all over her face. Everyone got a clear view of her pink thong. And what's worse is EVERYONE saw, including Kira who was know leaning on Athrun's shoulder for support from laughing so hard. Yzak was on the floor laughing histerically to a point where tears were cascading down his face. Everyone couln't stop laughing at the poor, cruel girl. This goes to show ya', you always get what you deserve sooner or later.

Author's Note: If you thought what happened to Fllay was funny or mean, you ain't seen nothin' yet. By the end of this story Fllay will be the laughing stalk of the whole galaxy. She'll be so humiliated that the only job she would be able to get is that of a Clown. Well see ya'. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: Wow your still here? I could have sworn that last chapter did the trick in scaring you. Oh well, guess my story is better than I thought.

"blah": talking

_blah_: thinking

"Oh Athrun..." Kira panted, running his fingers through Athrun's hair as his lips slowly kissed there way down his abdomen.

Athrun waisted no time in taking his length into his mouth and teasing the sensative flesh, licking lightly along it, causing Kira to thrash about and thrusting his hips in a vein attempt to increace the pressure. But Athrun's hold was strong on his hips, restraining alot of movement.

"Athrun!" Kira called out in ecstasy as Athrun sucked harder, bobbing his head for more pleasure to come to Kira.

Kira was so close, Athrun was driving him mad. Athrun was playing with him going from excruciatingly gentle to pleasurably rough then to gentle again. Kira wanted more and Athrun knew it. Athrun enjoyed toying with Kira, a recent obsession.

Kira was actually mewing before someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Athrun scould.

"Daddy, pappa, we're bored and Aunt Cagalli is sound asleep." Botan answered.

"We'll be out in a minute!" Kira told them as he slowly rose from bed.

"Mew." Athrun joked as he pulled his lover back down on him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kira whined

"Did you know that if you make love long enough you mew." Athrun grinned.

"I did not mew." Kira pouted indignantly.

"Oh yes you did. You mewed like crazy." Athrun laughed as he pulled on a clean pair of black jeans.

"I do not." Kira insisted. Pulling on a pair of white jeans.

"Yes you do love, and what a mew." Athrun nibbled at Kira's ear, causing him to laugh.

"I don't really mew...do I?" Kira threw on a red short-sleeve button up shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone.

"Yes, but you know, I love it when you mew." Athrun purred putting on a similar shirt but with long sleeves and a silky texture.

"Okay, but I still don't think I mew." Kira opened the door for all four girls to come in. They were hopping up and down.

"Can we go shopping?" they all repeated in unison over and over.

"Alright, but I don't have much money, I hope you know that." Kira informed, putting on his socks and shoes.

"Don't worry about it, I have, like, over a million dollars worth of money for such things." Athrun grinned, waving a credit card in front of them.

"Oh good." Kira smiled. "Let's go. We have a weeks vacation and I'm going to make the best of it."

"Yay!" The girls quickly grabbed their hands and dragged both Kira and Athrun on to the elevator.

"Hey wait for me!" Cagalli shouted as she sqeezed into the elevatore.

"I thought you were asleep." Kira greeted.

"I was untill twenty minutes ago."

"Oh that explains alot, you never were one to take long showers." Kira chuckled.

"Where you guys headed?" Cagalli questioned.

"Taking the girls shopping." Kira informed.

"Can I come, I don't want to be left here with Fllay after what we did to her. 'Operation 'Humiliation A' was a complete success." Cagalli high fived Tenchi and Youkai as a grin grew more evident on her face.

"'A'? You have more than one plan?" Kira asked all to happily.

"Hell Yeah!" Cagalli punched the air triumphantly.

"I can't wait! Do you have a picture of it?" Athrun asked the girls.

"Yup yup, lots." they replied as the elevator came to a stop and they all walked out.

"Good, and for a reward your all getting a milk chocolate magnum each." Kira congradulated.

"WOOHOO!!!" the girls cheered as they all ran to the rental van that Athrun had and climbed in.

"Can you make mine a strawberry?" Cagalli called.

"Yup, you Kira's twin alright." Athrun giggled.

"Lets go ya' love birds!" Cagalli shouted impatiently.

"We're coming!" Kira bellowed playfully, giving Athrun a merry grin.

"She knows?"

"Yeah, lets go?" Kira blushed.

The mall wasn't to far, but for the guys it wasn't close enough. The girls kept on asking "Are we there yet, are we there yet?" even Cagalli.

The mall was a four story building with a glass domed ceiling. It had everything. Plus the neiborhood was great (think Beverly Hills). It had a white marble tiled foors and walls with bronze lining plated gold. Small palm trees were placed her and there and most of the light came from the sun.

"Alright girls lets go SHOPPING!!!" Cagalli shouted once each of the girls had a credit card in hand.

"Meet back here at two for lunch." Athrun instructed as they ran inside.

"So what are we going to do?" Kira pondered.

"Have fun, there's and arcade nearby." Athrun pulled Kira threw the mall and to a huge arcade.

"Lets play DDR." Kira insisted.

"Your on."

It was 8:30 when they started and they left the arcade at 9:45.

"My legs are tired." Kira complained playfully. "Carry me." Kira hopped onto Athrun's back shamelessly.

"You lazy bum."

"That I am, as long as you carry me."

"Kira, your heavy." Athrun pretended to be weighed down.

"You didn't think so last night and I don't mew." Kira read Athrun's mind before he could say a thing.

"Sure." Athrun grinned sarcastically.

"I don't, satan's kitty." Kira purred. (I heard that somewhere and I couldn't resist)

"That's low." Athrun pouted.

"I know." Kira licked Athrun's earlobe and growled befor he jumped off Athrun's back.

They walked around the whole mall, talking about random subjects untill Athrun saw something in the window.

"Wait here for a moment." Athrun ran inside the shop and bought something very quickly before Kira could see it. He was out shortly after. "Hold still."

That's when Athrun placed a spiked cat collar around Kira's neck with a crystal bell.

"Athrun!!! That's not funny!" Kira howled, but left it on all the same.

"Yes it is, god's kitty." Athrun cooed. "C'mon, it's almost time to meet up for lunch."

"Alright, but I will get you back for this." But secretly, Kira liked the collar. It was black leather with a red velvet lining inside and it felt so good against his bare skin.

"I know, I'm counting on it." Athrun informed as he led Kira to the van.

They had to wait atleast for twenty minutes, so Kira had alot of time to get a little revenge. As soon as th front door opened Kira gently pushed Athrun inside so that he lay on his back on the driver and passenger seat. Athrun wrapped his legs around Kira's waist as he climbed over him, closing the car door behind him.

"Mmm, Kira, so soon and in public no less." Athrun breathed with his eyes hooded.

"Who gives a fuck! We've got twenty minutes and I need some payback." Kira had Athrun's arms pinned over his hed as Kira planted a searing kiss on his lips.

Athrun was so shocked he couldn't think. He ground his lower half againt Kira in an attempt to get more, but Kira wasn't going to let him get off that easy. Athrun tried to move but Kira had the upper hand. Not only were his arms pinned but he couldn't move his legs very much due to the limited space. He was entirely under Kira's control. _This is going to be intresting_. Athrun thought as he moaned for more.

They were inturopted by a tapping at the window and Cagalli's form could barely be seen through the fogged window. Kira growled as he fixed his clothing and got off Athrun. He did the same and started the car, he let the air conditioner cool down the car before he unlocked the door.

"You have any idea how kinky you guys were?" Cagalli growled, mesagging her sore feet. The girls waited for about half an hour for the guys to realize they were there.

"Sorry." Kira apologized like his sweet old self.

"I bet you are. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Author's note: I'm going to put the whole chapter on my websit in the future so if you want to read what happened then go to my home page, it should be there soon, depends on how busy I am. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Glad your back ;p. Hopefully the story will be done by the end of this month if we're lucky.

"Blah": talking

_blah_: thinking

"I still can't believe you two made out in a car." Cagalli said as she finished her magnum.

"Once you realy think about it it's not that bazzar." Athrun commented, straddling Kira's lap and dirinking his vinella milk shake untill a police officer came.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, not meening to interupt but some of the customers aren't happy with your public display of affecion. Just a small warning."

"That not fair." Athrun pouted as he sat down next to Kira.

"I know but since it's still a tabu." Know that they got a good look at him he had very long chestnut hair in a braid. His skin was tanned and he looked to be about the same age as Kira. But what caught Athrun's eye was one earing on his right ear.

"Isn't it a little unfair that homosexuals have to hide all the time?" Athrun was being very bold and his eye were on his earing so that Kira could follow his gaze. He did.

"Tell me about it. But I don't have to worry. You can actually get a liscence for it so that the law can't hold you down." the officer grinned.

"Truly?" Kira questioned.

"Yeah, just go to-"

"Hold on a moment. Momijii, Youkai can you please memerize the address?"

"Okay...Recording." there eyes went blank and there ears slightly opened.

"You can say the address know."

"Okay, just go to the tabu warehouse in the pagan district. Ask for Heero and tell him I sent you. My name is Duo. He could get you any type of liscence and it's legal, even for homosexuality. Then they can't do anything to you." he explained.

"Let's go there once we're done here." Kira suggested.

"'Course. The sooner I don't have to worry about it the better." Athrun sighed.

"Oh and what's best is the athorities can't do shit." Duo grinned. "Well I have to get back to work, If you need anything Heero will give you our number." Duo called.

"Great, let's go." Kira insisted.

"Alright. Let's." Once all the trash was taken care of they climbed into the car and drove to the pagan district.

The tabu warehouse was well hidden between the club Mage and a movie theater. They passed several mansions on the way, several catching both Kira and Athrun's eye.

"Look at that one!" Kira pointed to a three story mansion with white marble walls and several balconies. Appearantly the current owners were moving out.

"Wow, that's a beautiful house." Athrun gasped.

"Oooo. Can we live there?" Botan's eyes grew bright as she made Kira's puppy face perfectly.

"That's not fair!" Athrun cried as the rest joined along with Kira. "No... No... N-maybe." Athrun lost, again. _I need to learn to build immunities to that face_ he sighed. and soon he added as he say them all cheer.

"We're there." Athrun informed fifteen minutes later.

"'bout time." Cagalli huffed as she flew out of the vehicle.

They walked into the building and did as instructed. "Hello, is Heero here?" Kira asked kindly.

"That's me, what do you need?" His eyes narrowed at the teens and robots in scrutiny. (You all beter know what Heero looks like cause I don't feel like explaining.)

"Duo sent us here for some liscences." Athrun replied, placing himself protectively between Kira and Heero.

"Is that so, well then look through this book and point out what liscences you need." Heero's expresion softened at his lovers name and Athrun's antics.

"Thank you." Youkai quickly scanned threw the book and then gave it to her nearest sibling and began stating the choices. Heero was truly amazed, and that wasn't normal.

"How'd she do that?" Heero questioned.

"They're robots." Athrun replied simply.

"Where did you get them?"

"Made them myself."

"Is that so? You think you can make one for Duo and myself? I'll give you all you need for free." Heero bribed as Duo came in.

"Make what for us?" Duo smiled as he hopped over the counter to kiss his lover.

"A robot like theres."

"Really, can you?" Duo squeeled in exitement. "I want on that looks similar to them, can we can we."

"First let's get our licencses, then we can discuss looks and attributes." Athrun insisted as he gave Heero their pictures. "I would like the homosexual licence, the weapon licence, the neutral licence, and the lab licence."

"Dito!" Kira and Cagalli exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were homo."

"I'm not, but just in case." Cagalli grinned as Heero left to make the licences.

"Now you can tell us how you want your robot." Athrun said.

"Great! I want her to have blood red eyes. Short raven black hair. Black angel wings. I want her to look 14. She has to be very smart, know how to fight, hack stuff like that and she has to be loyal. Um... is that to much?" Duo asked.

"No, that's already pretty much in their programing."

"Good, oh, she has to know how to fix gundams 'cause mine aint doin' good for some reason." Duo blurted out.

"YOU HAVE A GUNDAM!!!" all the teenagers shouted.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Hold on. Is your name Duo Maxwel?" Athrun quesioned.

"Yes."

"Your the angel of death!?! Holy shit! Zaft has been hunting you for years! Is that guy in there Heero Yuy?" Athrun bellowed.

"Yes."

"Man I'm so fucked." Athrun howled "I'm so officially dead!"

"What's wrong pappa?" Momijii asked, patting her creators shoulder as Kira held him and shrugged toward Duo.

"Father will have my head for this."

"Crap! I forgot about him!" Kira jumped.

Heero reentered the room a few minutes later with the licences. "What's up with them?"

"Athrun Zala's father." Duo stated simply.

"Is that all? Shame though. Oh well. Is the request for the robot made yet?"

"Yup!" Duo jumped into Heero's arms and explained her enthusiastically.

"Sorry for the trouble, bye guys, see ya' soon!" they all said there farewells and left for the starlight hotel.

"Alright girls it's time for operation 'Humiliation B'" Cagalli informed as the ran up to Kira's room.

"Play time." Kira smiled seductively as he wrapped his legs around Athruns waist and allowed himself to be caried to Athrun's room, not caring if anyone saw.

Author's Note: I'll have the next chapter up very soon. Please review, and if you don't know for some reason, Heero and Duo are from Gundam Wing and no I do not own them.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So close to the end of the story. Three chapters left so enjoy what's left.

"Blah": talking

_blah_: thinking

"Fllay Fllay, come out and play." Youkai sang devilishly.

"What do you want?" Fllay hissed as she opened the door.

"Is something wrong with Fllay Fllay?" she continued.

"No!"

"Yay! Now you can explain to my sisters and I about boys." Youkai dragged her victim back to Kira's room and plopped herself on the bed with her three siblings.

"There's four of you!?!" Fllay exclaimed.

"Yup yup. C'mon tell us about boys." Tenchi insisted.

"Fine. Men are like toys. Only good when they're new." Fllay began, unaware of the tape-recorded and the P.A system. "But in order to get them you got to buy them."

"How?"

"By any means necessary. You do what you gotta' do. Do what ever it takes. Stuff your bra; get plastic surgery, that's what I did. Cheat your way into there bed, make them spend every dollar on you then leave 'em."

"But what if they're homosexual?"

"Even better, you can go three-way. Even if it means becoming one of the guys. Be what that guy wants and he's yours for the taking. If there not good in the bed department then have an affair. Men are easy that way."

"That's not what Aunt Murrue said."

"Well your aunt Murrue is a little goody goody. Her and all the other girls who don't do what it takes."

"But Aunt Cagalli doesn't do that and she's no goody goody."

"Ha! Cagalli is nothing but an ugly man in disguise."

"You're mean."

"You just realized that. Pity though cause nobody will ever know."

"Is that so? That's not what the whole block and pagan district think." Youkai grinned moving over to allow Fllay to see Momijii's ear cables connected to the tape-recorded, P.A system and a computer.

"OH MY GOD!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" Fllay bellowed getting ready to attack the girls.

"You had it coming." mechanical voices answered before the girls pretended to not know what's going on.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE BRATS!!!!!!" Fllay stalked toward them furiously.

"DADDY!!!!!!" Kira then came charging in.

"What the hell is going on here!?!" he yelled.

"We were on a system shut down because of a virus and she...she...she said she was going to kill us when we woke up." the girls cried.

"Fllay, I would have forgiven you for all you said, but this is to far. If I ever see you approach them threateningly again I'll shoot you." he then escorted the girls back to Athrun's room where the all broke down laughing.

"Cagalli you are a genius!" Kira complimented between laughs.

"I know. It runs in the family, but I was very tempted to shoot her myself." Cagalli informed, listening in on the conversations goin' on downstairs. They were loud enough for everyone to hear in the whole building.

"Fllay must be so humiliated by know." Athrun chuckled as he gave Kira a seductive glance.

"Okay people, time to leave us alone." Kira sang.

"Your no fun." Cagalli complained.

"That's nice."

"What about Fllay? She's sure to come up here." Botan informed.

"Let her find out, I don't care." Kira purred, slowly crawling over Athrun, letting his crystal bell ring.

"Wait till we're out of the room!" Cagalli cried as she scrambled out of the room, the quadruplets trailing behind.

"That did the trick." Kira cooed as he slowly eased a blindfold over Athrun's eyes.

"Kira!" Athrun moaned.

Author's Note: Three more to go. Once this is over then I'll start a new Gundam Seed Fanfic, so keep your eyes open, it may come out early. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Time to start wrapping it all up.

"Blah": talking

_blah_: thinking

"Kira! Kira are you in there!?!" Fllay called from behind Athrun's door. She heard several moans and cries that sounded like Kira so she thought he was having a bad dream. She slowly twisted the doorknob as loud screams echoed in her ears. "What's going on hear!?!"

"What the Fuck! Don't you know how to knock!?!" Athrun bellowed as Kira held the gun toward Fllay with a weird glow in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!?!" Fllay leaned on the door for support.

"Get Out!" Kira bellowed.

"Your Gay!?!"

"What does it look like!?! Get lost!" Athrun hissed.

"I could have you arrested you know!"

"Actually, you can't. We have protection." Kira snuggled deeper into Athrun's arms as he lowered the gun onto the nightstand.

"I can't believe this! You've been cheating on me this whole time!?!" Fllay barked.

"Uh, yeah. What goes around comes around." Kira sang, slowly falling asleep.

"You should leave." Athrun glared at Fllay, wishing that he could kill her.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Fllay ran out of the room as quickly as she could and flew to her room. _I think I've seen him before, but where? C'mon girl THINK!...............AHAH Athrun Zala! But wait He's a coordinator. That must mean that one of them is a traitor. This could be good._ Fllay schemed. Tonight it was her turn to call the shots. So she quickly logged on to the computer and started her plan.

"Athrun wake up." Kira whined, straddling his hips as he tried to awaken his lover.

"What?" Athrun yawned.

"Well I was wondering about Fllay, I just have a strange feeling, so do you have all your Ids?" Kira questioned, adjusting his position so that he sat comfortably without risk of getting aroused.

"Yes love. What time is it?" Athrun sighed.

"7:06. The girls should still be asleep till 8:00." Kira replied. "So can we get some breakfast downstairs?" Kira leaned down on his lover and kissed him, feeling his bell rather than hearing it ring.

"Yes love." Athrun slowly rose of the bed, carrying Kira up with him.

"Good." Kira was then placed down so that he could get dressed. He threw on a simple white T-shirt and the jeans from the day before and waited by the door once he had a pair of shoes on.

* * *

"Let's go." Athrun wore something very similar to Kira, but his jeans were darker.

"Bout time I'm hungry." Kira grinned as he opened the door. "Race ya'!" Kira challenged as he sprinted to the stairs.

"Hey! No Fair!" Athrun laughed as he followed suit.

* * *

What they say downstairs they didn't expect to see. Both sides were very quiet and watched the couples every move. In the back Cagalli could be seen with the quadruplets signaling for them to leave frantically.

"Good morning?" Kira greeted curiously.

Athrun was very cautious and slowly walked out of the building. Kira following shortly after but in another direction.

"What's going on?" Kira asked once they saw each other in the parking lot.

"I don't know? But something tells me it's not going to be good." Athrun replied.

"Do you think they know about us?"

"I don't know but it'll be okay." Athrun comforted his lover as he fiddled with his pocket until he pulled out the car keys.

"You have Yzak and Dearka's pictures?"

"Yup, all we need to do is get them to Heero and you are off Yzac's hit list." Athrun smiled, waving the items in question before Kira.

"Great!"

"Then when that's taken care of, we have to take care of my father and Lacus, then we're pretty much home free and we'll be out of this damn war." Athrun cheered as he started the car

"Good cause it isn't easy fighting your best friend. How long has it been anyway?"

"We've known each other for a little over eleven years." Athrun murmured, but loud enough for the little speaker attached to Kira's collar to hear. He had hacked into Fllay's computer earlier this morning and found out that she told each army that the other was there and that Athrun and himself were probably traitors so he added to the message she sent. It read:

_I will bug one of the traitors and leave one radio. Both of you will have to share, but you can make due. Fare well._

"That long? Whoa, time flew." Kira purred as Athrun drove to pagan rode. Athrun also knew of Kira's plan and played along. It had been difficult to set it up, but with the help of Heero and Duo, things are coming out nicely.

"So, are we going to buy the house?" Kira had to ask, he had been very eager when he had heard the 'maybe' and couldn't stop thinking about it.

"No." Athrun stated flatly, trying so hard to fight the urge to laugh, even while Kira started to pout. "I already bought it."

"Really!?! WOOHOO!!!" Kira shouted as they pulled into the driveway of the house.

"C'mon, Heero and Duo are waiting inside." Athrun smiled, pulling Kira into his arms and carrying him in side.

"Bout time you guys, my legs are killing me!" Duo complained as Heero nodded his head in greeting.

"Sorry, here Heero, you remember the licenses we want right?" Athrun questioned.

"Of course." Heero took the pictures handed to him and headed downstairs.

"Know, all we have here is a computer so we can web browse and buy what we want." Athrun suggested.

"Okay!" Kira already had a good idea how he wanted the rooms to look but he needed a good look around. So Kira quickly scanned every part of the house even the attic and basement. Once he got a good look around he quickly went on to the computer.

"Make sure we have two separate rooms just in case." Athrun called from downstairs.

"I know!" Kira first started with his room and then continued form there. _Let's see half the stuff will be imported so the other half should be bought from here_ Kira grinned.

"I know that grin, what are you up to?" Athrun cooed, flashing the Ids in front of Kira.

"Nothing yet, love." Kira lied.

"Good, come on let's get some furniture, cause knowing you, you didn't buy everything on the Internet." Athrun lifted Kira off the floor and lead him to the garage. "Your in charge of grocery shopping while I get the last of the furniture."

"Deal." Kira agreed.

"A word to the wise Athrun m'man, Get everything before you tell your old man." Duo recommended.

"That's the plan. Don't blow anything up, we're allowing you to stay here so you got to pull your own weight! Duo your in charge of...The 'fun' rooms and Heero is in charge of security." Athrun ordered.

"No problem" they chorused.

"Good! Kira, you get the jeep, and I get the motorbike."

"You mean that brand new silver jeep." Kira's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"It's amazing what you could do when you put your mind to it. Don't forget you still owe me payback!" Athrun sang before he started to mew.

"I DON'T MEW!!!" Kira blushed madly.

"Sure, and I don't deliver."

"I'm going to get you for this." Kira climbed into the car and noticed the key already in ignition. _You planned this all along didn't you love?_ Kira thought as he drove to the store.

It was about 8:00 p.m. when everyone arrived back in the mansion and everyone agreed to help Kira put away the groceries.

* * *

"Edible body paint?" Athrun lifted an eyebrow as he ran through the some of the bags. "Chocolate lubricant? Kira?"

"It was on their list!" he cried in his own defense, only half-lying. "I got something better for us, remember, my payback?" Kira informed coyly.

"Ooooo, I'm gonna have fun tonight." Athrun laughed along with everyone else.

"All jokes aside, when is our furniture going to be here?" Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning I hope. Till then though it' back to the hotel. Kira, did you take care of Cagalli's room?"

"Yeah. Fast food, home cooked, or t.v?"

"Home!" they all cried in unison.

"Okay, who's cooking?" the room fell silent.

"Okay, rock paper scissors."

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!"

"Thanks for volunteering Kira!" Athrun bragged.

"Atleast I can cook, unlike you." Kira pouted before getting everything needed for sushi (SUSHI!!! YUMYUMYUMYUM!!! I LOVE SUSHI!!!)

"I know... that means I can't cook. HA!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. See if I sleep with you tonight." Kira threatened.

"NO! I'LL LEARN!!!" Athrun begged.

"You can start by helping me."

"Tsk tsk tsk. The oldest trick in the book." Heero sighed

"What's that supposed to mean!?!"

"Why do you think I learned." Duo murmured

"Works like a charm." Kira grinned.

Author's Note: Almost done people. Two more chapters. SEEYA SOON!!! D


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry but this is the end. With only the epilogue left, it's time to start saying good-bye to this short story... AND SAY HELLOW FOR THE LONG ONE! That's right! At the end of the next chapter I'll give you a detailed summery on the next chapter! Now on with the show-er- fanfic.

"Blah": talking

_blah_: thinking

"What are you guys still doing out here?" Kira asked all to innocently.

"Is it true? Is it true that you're going to quit Zaft?" Nicol questioned

"Yeah, war was never my thing." Athrun replied.

"We were listening in, what did you mean by license?" Yzac blurted out bluntly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Catch." Kira threw the Ids to Yzac who caught them easily.

"What are- wait these are... but how did you know?" Yzac was shocked he had been figured out.

"Athrun told me and told me about the scar I gave you. So I got it to get myself off your hit list." Kira explained.

"What is it?" Dearka slowly approached Yzac's side.

"Look." Yzac gave him the Ids without thinking.

It took a moment to realize what they were but when it actually processed in his brain both he and Yzac were jumping for joy.

"I take it you like them?" Kira guessed.

"Like it? WE LOVE IT!!!" they cried in unison.

"I could kiss you!" Yzac shouted in Dearka's arms.

"You better not, Athrun will throw a fit." Kira laughed.

"Hey!" Athrun and Dearka complained.

"Sorry love." They apologized.

"So it's true, you are gay." Murrue murmured.

"It couldn't be helped." Kira walked over to her and gave her a floppy.

"What's this?"

"My apology. With this you'll be able to awaken this little one. Athrun held out a small box to Murrue.

"What is it?" Murrue opened it to reveal a small robot in the shape of a girl, much like Tenchi and Youkai but her hair was a v-cut hairstyle and she wore a pink kimono. "Thank you!" Murrue hugged both Kira and Athrun as tight as she could, nearly suffocating them during the process.

"We get the picture." Athrun gasped.

"Sorry, how do I wake her up?"

"Open her ear, plug the cord into the computer, insert the floppy and she will do the rest. Think of a good name for her and you better take care of her." Athrun instructed.

"We also have on for you Natarle."

"Really? Where?" She waited patiently but you could tell she couldn't wait.

"Here he is." Athrun pulled him out of another box along with the floppy(Where do they come from).

He had short choppy red hair and had raven wings coming out of from a hole in his trench coat. He also wore a pair of black leather pants. Nothing else.

"Where's the nearest computer!?!" they squealed.

"Right here ladies!" Cagalli had a laptop on her the whole time.

"Ladies first!" Murrue shouted before plugging her robot in and awaking her. "Hello Candy." She greeted.

"Mommy!" the little girl called before hugging Murrue's cheek.

"My turn!" Natarle quickly took her chance and awoke hers.

"Momma!" he greeted before jumping on her shoulder.

"Hello to you too Toya." Natarle smiled merrily for once.

"Where's ours?" most of the crew complained.

"Coming soon, we promise." Athrun stated quickly.

"Aren't you going to arrest them!?!" Fllay hissed.

"Yeah, not only is homosexuality a crime but so is contact with the enemy." Sai added.

"Um...please tell me you guys have licenses?" Murrue begged.

"That depends, do you mean the one for homosexuality or the one proving we're neutral." Athrun grinned.

"Thank goodness." Natarle breathed. "For all we know you two were never in the army."

"Really? Your letting us go?" Kira was shocked by Natarle's change of behavior.

"As long as you get everyone their robots and my Toya a little sister."

"Agreed!"

Author's Note: Finished! Now all we have left to do is the prologue! Please review!


	11. Epilogue

Author's Note: It's all over for this fic, I hope you enjoyed it three times as much as I loved writing it.

"Blah": talking

_blah_: thinking

**_Six months later..._**

Everyone was living peacefully on that small colony near mars. For all everyone knew, all the soldiers who went to that colony never came back.

Kira, Athrun, Heero, Duo, Cagalli, and the robots all lived in that mansion together. Kira had been discovered and was now working as a model. Athrun worked as a scientist creating robots like his little girls for everyone to enjoy. Heero still worked at the taboo warehouse. Duo was know working with the girls at their gunsmith shop on top of the taboo warehouse, partly to be near Heero and partly to be with guns again. You want to know the name of the shop? It's called Gunsmith Cats.

Between all the money and publicity, you'd almost think it impossible for them to stay together, but they found ways. VERY fun ways.

Kira loved his modeling career but it did get annoying when all his fans send him love letters. Both men and women. Athrun was not happy so he made a security system to keep them away.

Heero and Duo had this bad habit of mixing work with pleasure during lunch and Cagalli finally met the man of her dreams, his name was Wei.

Life was perfect for them. No war, no fighting, no death, just bliss.

Author's Note: Now for th-

Cagalli: Now wait a second! What about our plan on humiliating Fllay!?!

Youkai: Yeah!

Author: That's another story! Now let me tell them about the next story!

Girls: Okay!

Author: Thank you! Here is the summery;

AU. The city of Luna is in danger. A very powerful mage has just awaikened with the ultimate dark gift. So, with no other choice they call for Athrun. Athrun is the most powerful mage in history and the City of Luna is where his fiancé and her two sisters live. So he goes there under the guise as visiting his fiancé as he searches for the dark mage. But instead he finds a young changeling and a potential lover. Sucky Summy ;p


End file.
